1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an advertisement presenting and charging system that presents advertisement using a motor vehicle and charges according to the advertisement.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional advertisement system using a moving body such as a motor vehicle, there has been a system in which an advertisement is painted, pasted, or attached easily detachably on a motor vehicle, for example, a bus and payment for the advertisement is made for a predetermined period. Also used in recent years is a system, as disclosed in, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2001-202455, which enables real-time advertisement display in a route bus by using roadside communications based on Dedicated Short Range Communication (DSRC) to exchange data of the advertisement between the bus and road side stations.
In the conventional system, however, an advertising provider often demands of an advertising agency (a party engaged in the advertisement activity) that the advertisement activity should cover predetermined traveling distance for displaying its advertisement. This demand has been a burden on the advertising agency due to the need for measuring and certifying the actual traveling distance for its advertisement. On the other hand, the advertising provider can not grasp based on only the traveling distance how much advertisement effect has been produced.
Further, for changing advertisements timely and easily, the conventional system needs new equipment of communications, namely the infrastructure, and telephone charges or the like in order to obtain information through, for example, a cellular phone. Moreover, even the use of the DSRC system has a problem such as the need for installing new dedicated base stations.
The present invention is made in view of the problems described above, and an object thereof is to provide an advertisement presenting and charging system that allows an advertising agency to be free from burden of measuring and certifying information for displaying an advertisement and changing advertisements without newly installing dedicated base station.